The Four Sues
by The Lightning Flash
Summary: Meet Lauraleese, the Tech Expert, Annabeth, the Sweetie Pie, Sarahfina, the Genius, and Clairetta, the Wildly Original yet Cute One. Combined they are the four best Lightning Knights in the Sixth Dimension! (yes, I Sued us) Re-wrote chap 3 for my sanity.
1. Ones mistake

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. The fact that I need a disclaimer says enough.**

**A/N: My Writer's block has come to a dramatic close! This is a mock-Sue fic, which will mean more to three certain girls than to anyone else. They know who they are. :D**

Lauraleese, Annabeth, Sarahfina and Clairetta, the four best Lightning Knights in the Sixth Dimension, cautiously walked into a dingy backstreet bar. They were, of course, there on official business, but none of the patrons guessed due to the girls' skill for deep cover. The building was gloomy and crowded, and a haze of smoke hovered near the ceiling. The customers inside nursed their beers and brooded silently, looking up in surprised delight as the young women passed.

Lauraleese wore an off-the-shoulder sky blue top and tight white trousers, colours that set off her perfect blond hair, which was pulled back into a strict French roll. Her shapely eyes danced with barely contained mirth as she smiled at the bartender. She held him captive with her facial expression just long enough to flick a hidden switch on the wide silver bangle she wore. The device she had hidden inside would now record any conversation without him knowing.

"Excuse me," Annabeth's silky voice broke into the bartender's concentration, and he turned to look at her.

Her tall, willowy figure was adorned with a long, red top that reached her knees, and black trousers underneath. A darling hat sat perfectly on her dark bob, causing her hair to frame her face. The long earrings she wore caught the dingy lighting of the pub and reflected it in brilliant beams, surrounding her head with a halo of lights. A beautiful golden bird perched on her shoulder, and her deep, forest green eyes held the bartender's as she spoke to him.

"My friends and I," she gestured with long, graceful fingers towards the other Knights. "Were hoping for some information."

"Were you now?" the bartender regarded them through sleazy eyes. "Information on what?"

"We want to find someone," she took a subtle step back as the bartender leaned closer to her. "Isn't that right, Sarahfina?"

"Certainly," Sarahfina took Annabeth's place in front of the bar, her tight, just-above-knee length skirt and crisp white shirt exuding a sense of business-like strictness, while still displaying her curvy figure in a flattering manner. Her smooth, flowing hair was drawn into a ponytail, and her deep eyes spoke of unfathomable intelligence and knowledge in the ways of the worlds. Her pointed ears identified her as an elf, and her fair complexion added to her look of daintiness.

"This man," she materialised a photo of a plump, ageing man with deep-set eyes and a mop of greying hair. "Do you know where we can find him?"

"Well," the bartender rubbed his stubbled chin, then looked up at the young women. "Around here, information costs."

"I see," Sarahfina stepped back, and the four young women gathered in a circle.

"He wants money?" Annabeth asked.

"He wants _payment_," Sarahfina replied. "I doubt that money is on the top of his list, but he'd probably settle for it."

"I'm sure he could be _talked_ into spilling," the youngest member of the group, Clairetta, spoke up. One hand rested casually on her whip handle, and her tight leather bodysuit outlined her form perfectly. She had five studs climbing up her left ear, and a small snake adorned the corner of her right eye. Her hair was pulled into a bun on either side of her head and held in place by chopsticks. As well as the whip, she carried a large, flat bladed knife in a sheaf on her belt.

"You heard HQ," Lauraleese reminded her, temporarily shutting off the wrist device. "We're to keep this as non-violent as possible."

"I can recall them telling us not to use the money they provided for anything questionable," Annabeth added. "Which leaves us in a rather difficult position."

The young women's discussion was interrupted by a painful wailing. Clairetta drew her knife as they all spun to face the sound. They couldn't help but notice that most of the patrons at the bar were staring at them in open admiration, but they didn't pause to acknowledge this as they searched for the source of the dreadful noise. Clairetta was quick to sheath her knife when they realised that it was a man standing on a small stage and singing. A sign above his head read 'Talent Competition, tonight. Win cash!'.

The four young Knights looked at one another, their eight beautiful eyes lighting up as the same idea spread like wildfire through their minds.

"If we don't use HQ's money, they can't complain!" Lauraleese summed up what they were all thinking.

Soon after the four girls and Acacia Moon, Annabeth's golden bird, bustled around a dressing room backstage.

"We should all be wearing matching outfits under our regular clothes," Annabeth reminded her co-workers as she pulled off her top.

Sure enough, when the four stepped onto the stage, they were all dressed in tight black leather shorts and midriff baring halter-tops, and all had their hair loose. They walked confidently over to the instruments that sat conveniently on stage, already plugged in and tuned up.

Lauraleese picked up the electric guitar, Annabeth sat at a drum kit, Sarahfina stood at a keyboard, and Clairetta took up the base guitar.

As the wild catcalls from the audience died down, Annabeth tapped the tin surround of a drum and called out, "A one, a two, a one two three!"

She and Clairetta then began pounding out a heavy beat, before Lauraleese and Sarahfina jumped in with their instruments. The four then leaned towards their microphones and began singing, perfectly in tune.

"Ooooo Ohhh Ooooo, Ohhh Ooooo Ohhh!"

Before long, everyone in the bar was standing, some waving their arms, some dancing, and some even trying to sing along.

Acacia Moon flew amongst the audience, a large jar held in her talons and quickly being filled with money.

The Knights played three songs before leaving the stage, leaving the disappointed audience, to return to their brooding and beers.

The women didn't even bother to dress before taking the money from Acacia Moon. Lauraleese thumped the jar onto the counter in front of the bartender, who jumped slightly, overwhelmed by her powerful aura.

"About that man . . . ?"

Annabeth, Sarahfina and Clairetta stood behind her, their arms folded across their bountiful chests, and their hips tipped in an attractive yet determined manner.

"Uh, sure, sure girls!" the bartender licked his lips, and his eyes shifted nervously about the room "Follow me." He led them around the back of the bar, and into a dark alley way outside. "Wait here, I'll be right back with the information you wanted." He disappeared back through the door.

The women glanced up and down the passage. As well as the door they had come through, the other end finished with a brick wall.

"Careful, girls," warned Sarahfina. "This could be at trap."

"Yeah, no kidding," Clairetta fingered the handle of her knife as she glanced around.

There was a shrill beeping, and Lauraleese glanced up. "My Thugware detects twelve large life forms coming our way. Prepare for battle!"

Just at that moment, the door was flung open, and hit the opposite wall with a bang. Twelve large thugs filed through, and the Knights lined up to meet them.

**Hit me, girls. Well the little button down there, at least. :P**


	2. Sue's Company

**A/N: All Sues need a villain, and tonight we get the first hint of our Mary-Sue Deville, Katielle!**

They all assumed a fighting stance, before taking advantage of the thugs' moment of stunned awe to strike the first blow. None of the women needed to speak, their strong mental connection making it possible for them to communicate silently.

Clairetta launched in with a crack of her whip, followed by Lauraleese, who let rip with a roundhouse kick.

Acacia Moon flew off Annabeth's shoulder, and the young woman faded out, becoming invisible.

Sarahfina materialised a sharp silver disk in each hand and sent them spinning, ducking and diving around the lackey's heads through use of her powerful telekinetic abilities.

Lauraleese flicked another switch on her wristband, and a mini flame-thrower popped out and quickly assembled itself. She began firing small blasts at the goons, easily wiping several out.

Clairetta continued with her whip, as well as throwing the occasional punch. Her stunningly green eyes flashed as she took out several thugs.

Annabeth moved quietly in her invisible state, pressing her thumb against a nerve in the lackeys' necks and knocking them out.

The battle was soon over, and the women smiled triumphantly at one another before putting their weapons away. Acacia Moon landed back on Annabeth's shoulder as she became visible again.

"Let's see if our friend the bartender is ready with that information, shall we?" Lauraleese rapped on the door.

The man was quite clearly expecting to see his goons as he pulled open the door, and froze as the four young women he was faced with quirked an eyebrow each, perfectly in sync. He began to bolt, but Clairetta lashed out with her whip, catching him around the throat and pulling him back. Lauraleese then pressed him against the alley wall, holding him in place with her foot as she pointed her flame-thrower at him.

"But you're a bunch of women! You're weak and pathetic!" he scoffed in disbelief.

"That's what my father said when he tried to force me to marry my rich ancient cousin, resulting in my running away!" said Lauraleese, angrily.

"That's what my father said to me right before he abandoned me on the street, leaving me to fend for myself!" added Annabeth.

"That's what my father said right before he and my mother died tragically when I was still a baby and I was taken in by my evil distant relatives!" Sarahfina stated.

"That's what my father said as he sold me into slavery and I was forced to perform back-breaking tasks throughout my childhood!" bit out Clairetta.

"Thanks for bringing back painful memories," growled Lauraleese. "But that wasn't the information we were after. Care to try again?"

"Uh . . . Gee, we must have gotten our wires crossed," began the bartender, clearly awed by their feminine grit and determination. "What was it you wanted to know?"

o0o

"Well done, ladies!" Juzt S. Dunn, Chief Commander of the Lightning Knights, looked up from the neat file on his desk at the four young women in front of him. "Now that we know the whereabouts of her main minion, Frank N. Stein, we're one step closer to finding Katielle, your number one foe!"

"Whatever it takes to bring her down, chief!" said Lauraleese on behalf of her friends.

"That's right," the others nodded, without disturbing their glistening, flowing hair in the slightest.

"I knew I could depend on you, girls," said Dunn, before reluctantly dismissing them.

The four young Knights walked down the main hall of the Thunder Tower, drawing a crowd of admiring followers. They turned into the rec room just in time to see a most disturbing scene. Random Virus, his evil side clearly in control, had backed a pair of trainee Knights into a corner and was about to claw them!

Quickly summing up the situation, Lauraleese spoke out in a honeyed tone, "Random."

The cyborg's claw stopped mid-swing, and he blinked several times before the light in his eye switched to green. "I know that voice," he muttered, turning to the door. "Lauraleese!"

"Hello, Random," the Knight walked confidently towards him, her hips swaying in time with her glossy blonde locks, and her beautiful, clear blue eyes shimmering.

Random was held captive, unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her well-defined figure.

"It's been a while," Lauraleese placed a hand under his chin and forced his eyes onto her face, where they settled on her luscious, moist lips. She generously allowed him to taste those lips for a full, passion-drenched minute before pulling away and extricating his good hand. She held it in her own as she whispered, "Let's go someplace quiet and . . . talk."

While this had been happening, Annabeth knelt by the two trainees huddled in the corner and spoke soothingly to them. They hung on her every word as she gently encouraged them to stand. She watched them leave, followed soon after by Lauraleese and Random, before turning to Sarahfina and Clairetta. They were both flicking casually through crime magazines, totally unfazed by all that had occurred, but glanced up when a messenger came running in.

"Sarahfina! Your expertise in all things complicated is needed in the dungeon!" he barely managed to get the words out, he was so distracted.

Sarahfina sighed and stood up. "You girls coming?" she asked Annabeth and Clairetta, who shrugged and accompanied her into the depths of the Tower.

"Ace Lightning and his team have returned from their mission," the messenger began to explain the situation, although none of the women needed him to. They knew he was just trying to find a way to spend as much time with them as he could.

"We know, we just bumped into Random Virus," Clairetta told him. They all knew this wasn't strictly true, as none of them would be so ungraceful as to bump into anything.

"Well, they brought back a new villain, but so far he is resistant to all our methods. We can't extract a confession from him, and he refuses to stop being difficult."

"What is this villain's name?" asked Annabeth, her heart instantly going out to him, as it did to all lowlier creatures.

"Kilobyte," the messenger pressed a large button, and the lift doors sprung open.

**Eclair, Sarah Frost, Hyperpsychomaniac, Rika Silverstar, and katie, you girls rock! Care to repeat?**


	3. Three draw a crowd

They stepped lightly out into a long hall lined on either side with cells, their fronts closed off by metal bars. The room had been full of shouts and angry swearing from the prisoners when the lift opened, but they all stopped instantly as the three Knights walked towards the small group of people at the opposite end of the passage.

"Annabeth, Sarahfina, Clairetta," Ace greeted them. "It's great to see you."

"Ace!" Annabeth embraced him lightly. "I knew you guys would come through!"

"Of course. But what made you so sure?"

"Oh, she's taken up future seeing in her spare time," Sarahfina informed him knowledgeably. "Isn't that right, Clairetta?"

"Sure is," Clairetta glanced around nonchalantly with her ocean green eyes. "Where's Sparx?"

"Upstairs. Chief Dunn asked her to take the Amulet to the safe room while we waited for you."

"When you've finished, Ace, I'd like to see Sarahfina." Dunn tapped his foot on the floor, more out of jealousy than impatience.

"Oh, Chief!" Sarahfina laughed liltingly, although no one would think to accuse her of mocking. "You know I'm always ready to work!" Her eyes sparkled gaily as she accompanied to two men to a dark corner of the room. It lit up from her sheer and dazzling radiance as she approached, revealing a figure chained to the wall.

"This is Kilobyte," Chief Dunn began. "He's under the influence of the clever ruse you came up with to convince all humans that the Sixth Dimension is a game."

"He thinks it's in his right to destroy all of humanity, in both this dimension and the mortals'." Ace picked up the story. "We managed to defeat him, but he refuses to cooperate, and there's every chance that he'll escape!"

"Is there?" Sarahfina quirked an eyebrow at the captive, who stared sullenly back. She then noticed a quick movement behind him. "I do so _love_ a man with tentacles," she said in a breathy and quiet, yet still dominant voice that only he could hear. "What will it take for me to convince you that everything you see here is real?"

"Nothing you say will convince me," said the captive.

"Actions speak louder though, don't they?" She laughed again, the notes springing from her throat and dancing around the cell walls, bringing tears of delight to the prisoners' eyes.

All of the prisoners except one, that is.

"The only action I desire involves controlling this world and destroying the other!"

"I see," said Sarahfina, remaining perfectly calm. "We'll discuss this again. Don't run off meantime, alright?" She turned to Ace and Chief Dunn. "I'll talk to him again, when he's calmer.

"Thankyou, Sarahfina!" said the Chief admiringly.

"I'm always happy to help, Chief," she reminded him, before walking back to Annabeth and Clairetta.

The two Knights had been travelling from cell to cell, convincing various prisoners to repent, and turn their backs on evil for life. The prisoners willingly agreed, and clamoured for more as their redeemers turned to face Sarahfina, Ace, and Chief Dunn.

"Speaking of help," Ace was saying. "Where'd Sparx get to? She should be back by now."

"Did you hear that?" Annabeth asked excitedly as the three fell rhythmically into step. "Ace _must_ love Sparx! Why else would he be talking about her?"

"And it's completely clear that Sparx adores him," seconded Clairetta.

Annabeth nodded. "We really should do something to get them together!"

"Oh, girls!" laughed Sarahfina. "You really are the most."

They sprang lightly into the lift, unaware of how flatteringly this action displayed their perfectly rounded derrière, although the Chief certainly noticed. Ace followed them in, holding the door open until the Chief could collect himself and join them. All five soon alighted on the third level, the three young women's shapely eyebrows lowering in concern at the sight that met them. Sparx was lying on the floor of an otherwise deserted hallway.

"Sparx, are you okay?" Ace hurried to help the young redhead to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's my sword . . . ?" She glanced around briefly before spying Annabeth, Sarahphina, and Claretta.

"Umm, hi," said Sparx.

"Hello."

"Hi there."

"Hey."

"Sparx, what happened?" Ace began helping her search for the sword.

"And more importantly, where's the Amulet?" asked Annabeth, remembering what Ace had said earlier.

"I was jumped," responded Sparx, somewhat testily. "I didn't even have time to fire before the creep knocked me out with some weird spray."

"And he took the Amulet?" asked Dunn.

"Damn! I'm sorry, Chief. Let me go find him?"

"Without a weapon?" pointed out Clairetta, delicately.

"She's got a point, Sparx." sighed Ace. "You'll have to find that, first."

"Hmm," Clairetta knelt by the spot where Sparx had been knocked out, using her amazing tracking skills to study the irregular swirls that had been made in the carpet. "Sparx was attacked," she announced. "By a middle-aged, heavyset guy with . . . sunken eyes and greying hair."

Annabeth and Sarahfina looked at one another. "Frank N. Stein!"

"Yup," Clairetta stood, her outfit not at all creased from the effort. "And where there's Stein, there's . . ."

"Katielle!" Four bell-like voices chimed in unison, as Lauraleese rounded a corner, followed by Random.

"I thought I sensed trouble."

"I believe these four are best suited to this mission." Decided Dunn. "You understand, Lightning. Your sidekick's weapon is missing, and Random's, well, random. Yes, these four are the best equipped."

"In ways only you'd notice," mumbled Sparx, before Ace quietened her. It didn't go unnoticed Lauraleese, Annabeth, Sarahfina or Clairetta, but they remained silent on the matter, used to and completely understanding the jealousy.

"Let's go back to my office and discuss this, ladies." Dunn began walking, but then held up a hand to stop Random. "Don't you have a machine to fix?" he asked the cyborg vaguely.

Random got the message. "Excuse me," he let his gaze linger on Lauraleese before trundling down the hall.

"And Ace? Help Sparx find that sword, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Ace saluted briefly, before placing a firm hand on Sparx' back and guiding her in the opposite direction.

"Now, ladies. Let's try and get to the bottom of this, shall we?" Dunn held the door to his office open.


End file.
